


Fear

by Rickastromega



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Emily dies but not really, Other, The Void, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickastromega/pseuds/Rickastromega
Summary: Fear was a close friend of hers from the start.
Kudos: 10





	Fear

Fear was a close friend of hers from the start. 

She was afraid when her mother died and Pendleton took her away, locking her up in that dreadful bathhouse, not being able to see his father.  
She tried to escape, of course, and she was always so close yet so far whenever she tried. 

She was afraid for her father whenever he went out and appeared with new scars on his face, his eyes shining a little less each time he visited. 

She was afraid of the Rat Plague that was tearing the empire apart, leaving only disfigured corpses and despair wherever it appeared. 

She was afraid of the people who took her away from her new home and trapped her here, on this sad and depressing island bare of life and color. 

She wasn't really that scared of the young man that visited during the cold nights in her cell on the island, his presence and words offering what little comfort he could give to her, leaving in the morning just as her hopes did.

She was terrified when the robed figures came for her in the cell and stripped her bare, she struggled uselessly to the countless hands around her that forced her into the cold dark water and scrubbed every inch of her skin until it hurt. 

They didn't care it hurt her, and after that, the soft silk they made her wear was almost a comfort to her now aching skin as they adorned her with rings and jewelry.

That is, until they tied her up onto the pedestal. She struggled, thrashed, tried to fight her way out, but the ropes only cut her wrists, blood trickling down her arms as tears did down her face. 

The canting grew louder and louder with each sound as her screams and pleas for help were drowned out, and then, just when the chanting reached their highest, there was silence, and the blade fell down. 

But as the blade touched her throat, she stopped being afraid; Instead, a cold calm washed over her as the world around her lost what little color remained. 

She lost her name that day, along with her fear.

The young man who once visited her now came in broad daylight as the bodies of the people who trapped her laid on the floor, motionless and massacred. 

They got their new god. What they didn't know was that their new god was a vengeful one. 

He helped her understand her new powers and the cost that came with them. That The Void was her new home as well as a friend. 

But now, as she was standing there, shadows curling around her, she faced her father and the stricken look of his face. The alarm was blaring in the halls and the sound of guards was coming their way. 

She knew she was supposed to feel scared, to be happy to see her father, relieved that he wasn't hurt or much worse dead and angry at the injustice of the world around them, but the worst part?

She didn't feel anything at all.

And that was what scared her the most.


End file.
